Watch What You Say
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: I couldn't get female Ichigo out of my mind. So heres another story with her. In this one it focuses on Isshin and Ichigo, Isshin goes out and goes drinking, in Urahaha Shop. The three sisters are at home.


Isshin (he knows everybody, because he use to be a soul reaper Captain) is out drinking with Byakuya (amazingly),Kenpachi, Kisuke, and Head captain(amazingly). Down in urahara shop. They are drunk enough to forget what they did/said, except for Isshin, Rukia (not drunk), Ichigo (not drunk) Byakuya, Renji (not drunk), and Yorishi (not drunk). Our story begins with Yuzu calling Ichigo downstairs, to run an arren, before supper gets cold.

"Ichigo, Dad's not home, and dinner's almost ready. Can you go get him?," asks Yuzu, handing Ichigo a package. "Oh and can you bring this to him?"  
"Sure" says Ichigo

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, all go to Urahara's shop. Yoruichi, shows the gang to where everyone is at. Kisuke has asked Issin a stupid question.

"Huh? Would I rather have a teenage son over a daughter? (Karin and Yuzu are 11, it is unknown if they are twins, since the author has said once "They could be" to that question.) " repeats Isshin

Ichigo, and the gang have walked in, and Ichigo walks in behind Isshin, but Isshin has no clue yet.

"Sure, I'd like a son better than a daughter, I mean who gets teenage daughters there so hard…" says Isshin (see drunk can be very bad, you can say extremely stupid things, but this is just for fun, not a lesson.)

"Uh.." says Kisuke

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" asks Isshin

Kisuke nods, Isshin turns around smiling nervously at her.

"Uh..um..Ichigo, how much di-did you hear?" asks Isshin

"Oh, I heard all of it, something about you wanting a son over a daughter.," retorts Ichigo, tossing the package in Isshin face. "Dinners' almost done."

She pushes through the doors, leaving everyone else behind.

"Oh no" whines Isshin, hiding his face in his hands.

"What happens if she's angry?" asks Renji, curiosity

"Depends, she can be like her mother or her Aunt (if Ichigo's mom had a sister), and Grandmother (um..I just made both up, though who really knows how Grandma and Grandpa on Ichigo's Karin's and Yuzu's mom's side is like, besides the author.) Her mother was very nice, sweet women, we never fought except for once (probably never fought). During that one time, I basically got the silent treatment, daggers, and death glares. But her Aunt and Grandmother ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. Rukia, you've got to help me out, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee." begs Isshin

"Sorry, I don't pick sides, but if I did it would be Ichigos' " says Rukia

"Isshin, you've got to take care of this on your own. Ichigo is a great fighter, but she is a girl first. She is hurt as she should be. Now you need to go and work things out with her." lectures Yoruichi

The next morning, in the Kurosaki household. Everyone is at the breakfast table. Ichigo comes downstairs.

"Good morning, Ichigo." says everyone

As she goes around, she smiles at everyone, except Isshin.

"Good morning Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia." says Ichigo, then sits down.

"Ichigo, please I'm very sorry." begs Isshin, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not angry." says Ichigo, eating.

"Then, don't ignore me." says Isshin

Ichigo gets up, does her dishes, and grabs her backpack.

"I'm not doing that at all, " says Ichigo, "Come on, Rukia, or we'll be late for school."

Rukia starts following, then stops, and Ichigo looks at her over her shoulder.

"I'll be there soon" says Rukia

"Okay." says Ichigo

She leaves, and Rukia, waits for the door to shut and the sound of fading footsteps. She turns to Isshin.

"Mr. Kurosaki, it's going to take more than 24 hours, be patient." says Rukia

"Thanks Rukia" says Isshin

Rukia nods, and runs out the door, catching up with Byakuya. After talking to Byakuya, she says her goodbyes, promising to return later. A week has passed since then, Ichigo has been giving Isshin the silent treatment. Ichigo is doing the dishes. Isshin, Byakuya, and Renji, approach Ichigo slowly, but Byakuya and Renji are little ways back.

"Ichigo, will you please, please forgive me." begs Isshin

Ichigo gives Isshin THE death glares of all death glares, complete with icy look in the eyes. Renji, and Byakuya back away two paces.

"Not now." says Ichigo (sort of in the same way Kagome did to Inuyasha, in "Longest sit boy ever" youtube video and an episode, but I have no clue the number, sorry about that. Only a lot scarier, you know it's scary when Inuyasha runs backwards, further away from Kagome, and hides behind Maruko.) "Don't ask me again"

Renji, Isshin, and Byakuya hid beside/ behind Rangiku and Rukia (Byakuya being the one beside, mainly out of pride).

"Was her mom this scary?" comments Renji

"No, she was usually very kind, as I have said before. But Ichigo's very close on how her Mom was, when she was then, her mom sent me and three friends I had over into a different room for 40 minutes. After that she back to her old self like it never happened." explains Isshin

Two weeks have passed since that day, everyone from the soul society is back in the soul society. It is morning once again, and Ichigo joins Isshin to the table. While Karin is helping Yuzu prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Ichigo." says Isshin

Ichigo smiles at Isshin over her glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Dad." says Ichigo

"So, I'm off the hook?" asks Isshin, nervously

"Yes, but don't ever say anything like that again, drunk or otherwise, or it will be longer." says Ichigo

"Yes, I promise, never again." says Isshin

He goes over to the memorial poster of Masaki (Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo's mom, and Isshin's wife), puts his hands on the poster, and cries tears of joy.

"Oh my darling, our daughter has finally forgiven me. Thank you God's."

The End 


End file.
